The long roads ahead An MHFU fanfiction
by Siegekrow
Summary: Kiero and his friends are finally able to become hunters. Some of them will succeed, others might just become a farmer. This is the beginning of a long journey.
1. The beginning

This is my first fanfiction and will be following the story of hunters I thought of one day when I was bored. Well anyway this story will follow them through their journeys.

* * *

><p>Kiero awoke in his bed, he looked around trying to think of what he had to do today. He finally remembered. "Crap I gotta go!" He said as he quickly got on giaprey armor that his dad had given him. Kiero got on a bone which was chizzled into a katana, and sprinted to the training school. As he arrived he saw two of his friends, Ryusuke and Daichi. Ryusuke was sitting with a chain armor and a bone sword (Big Buster). Daichi had bone kris (Sword and Shield). Kiero smiled as he saw his friends, "Anyone ready for our first quest?" He asked walking up next to them.<p>

"Not really." Daichi said tiredly.

"Yes, yes I am." Ryusuke noted with excitement in his voice. Ryusuke loved the thought of his first hunt. He had been with his dad on gathering trips and seen the giadrome, something he would love to hunt.

"Well it's good to see Ryusuke is in the mood for our first quest." Kiero said smiling. He noticed the instructor standing there by him and the other two. "Oh, Hi teacher." He said with inthusiasm still in his voice.  
>"Yeah, yeah whatever." He said ignoring the hello and getting on topic. "Today the three of you will be going on your first hunt. You will gather the elder fifteen mountain herbs. You may incounter blangos and giaprey. You however will not encounter anything larger with a danger rating over two." The instructor stated. "Is the giadrome below that?" Ryusuke asked hoping to encounter it.<p>

"Yes, Yes it is." The instructor stated, "Infact I'm hoping you will encounter it. It would be a good expierience for you to get a feel of hunting something bigger than you, Which you'll do a lot in this profession." Kiero and Ryusuke both smiled, "Sounds fun." They said in unison. Daichi simply groaned like he needed more sleep.

"Do all of you have proper gear including pickaxes? Because in order to hunt the giadrome your gonna need better weapons." Stated the instructor. "I do." Kiero said holding up his backpack of stuff. " I know Kiero, Your brother has already been training you in these sort of things. I was talking to the other two."

"Hey I knew." Ryusuke said with a lie. "Oh really? Well good for you Ryusuke. Well anyway follow me boys." He said leading them to the quest gate. "Wait!" Shouted a female voice from a distance back. Kiero turned to notice one of his friends he's had since he was young, It was Sierra. She was wearing a full hunters armor set and had an iron katana on her back.

"Your late." Said the instructor as she rushed up next to everyone. "I know, I know, But I'm here now so lets go."

The group of novice hunter's and the instructor set out on their quest. After a short distance they arrived at the snowy mountains. "Alright, You won't see me but I'll be watching you." Said the instructor as he vanished. "I'm never gonna understand how he did that." Ryusuke said as he watched the instructor dissappear. "Don't worry, none of us will." Kiero stated as he walked down the path to the small clearing. Kiero glanced around looking at the two options for paths he could take. One led up hill to the other clearing and the other into the caves. The others soon walked up behind him. "What are we here for again?" Sierra asked. "Mountain herbs." Kiero stated. "I say two of us through the caves, and two on to the next clearing. We will meet on top of the mountain." Kiero said trying to devise a plan.

"Or we could all simply go through the caves." Said Daichi. "Shut up Daichi." Sierra said loudly. "Don't stifle Kiero's creativity." She said a moment after. Ryusuke looked around. "Me and Kiero will go through the caves, Sierra, you and Daichi will go into the clearing." Ryusuke stated before him and Kiero started walking. "But-" Sierra started to say as she was cut off. "No buts young lady, just start walking." Ryusuke said as he kept walking. Sierra groaned and walked with Daichi to the clearing.

Ryusuke and Kiero entered the cave and felt a chilling wind. They both started to chatter before finally remembering a hot Drink. Kiero and Ryusuke, feeling much warmer now, started to continue moving. Kiero stopped Ryusuke as he noticed two giaprey up ahead. "Ready Ryusuke?" Kiero asked before looking behind him. "Ryusuke?" He asked before hearing the loud running of Ryusuke in front. He was charging. Kiero quickly caught up to Ryusuke and looked at him. "We could of got a plan first." Kiero said as he noticed how close the giaprey were. "There's only two, why plan for that." Ryusuke said as he grabbed his great sword and swung at the two creatures. Both of them jumped back and Kiero almost got his head taken clean off. "You almost hit me!" Kiero shouted. "You know how to duck." Ryusuke said as he charged one of the giaprey. The one he didn't pay attention to lunged at Kiero. Kiero dodged to the side, pulled out his bone katana and sliced down the giaprey's side.

Ryusuke swung, swung, and swung again at the one who was still near him. For some reason he could not hit it. It kept dodging, and his sword took way to long to swing. "This is some hard work." He said panting as he finally slashed it with the large blade.

Kiero walked up next to ryusuke. "Nice work buddy." He said patting him on the shoulder before continuing on. Kiero and Ryusuke walked out into a large snow covered clearing. A small group of popo where socializing. "Must be mating season." Kiero stated watching the popo. "Yeah, what an orgy." Ryusuke said thinking it was funny. Kiero glared at him for a moment, then continued walking.

Kiero looked around as they had made it to the clearing on top of the mountain. He saw on the otherside of the clearing, Sierra and Daichi, they were just walking into the clearing too. Ryusuke was right behind Kiero, ready for action. The only problem, is that there was no monster. It was a couple minutes, they had cleaned the area dry of herbs. The group sat at the small camp felynes had left. It had some nice seats for them to eat there lunch. Unlike most quests they were given no time limit, so they had time. Ryusuke, like the piggy he was, finished his meal first and stood to stretch. As he stood he noticed in the distance, the Giadrome just leaving the area. Even though he was foolish, no one thought he would actually chase it. Ryusuke, like a bolt of pure lighting grabbed his blade, and made a bolt for the path.

"God dammit Ryusuke!" Kiero said picking up his bone katana. He charged after Ryusuke, his chest plate still by his seat. (Kiero took it off to be comfy.) Rushing down the path, Kiero found ryusuke swinging wildy as the Giadrome dodged. Ryusuke managed to hit it, but only a minor wound as it barely flinched. It took the opening after the hit and lunged. It pinned ryusuke, his sword pressed against his chest. Fortunately enough for Ryusuke is that Kiero came to the rescue. Kiero slashed the Giadromes hide, leaving a gaping, bleeding wound.

The creature leaped away. It glared at Kiero. He readied himself but by the time he realized it leaped into the air. The Giadrome was coming down, Kiero rolled out of the way, planning to do what he did to the giaprey. The second it landed Kiero was moving but by the time he started swinging it had swung around, and latched it's jaw into his shoulder. Kiero let out a cry of pain. "Son of a-" He said as he was cut off by a war cry from Ryusuke. Ryusuke charged and swung his great sword down.

The blade contacted the unwounded side of the Giadrome. He left another gaping wound on its hide. The Giadrome's mouth realeased it's grip and fell over, onto the cold snow, dead.

Sierra and Daichi came charging from up the path. Everybody's stuff being dragged by Daichi who looked dead tired. Sierra ran over to the bleeding Kiero. "Kiero are you okay?" She said frantically as she checked the wound. Her mother had trained her to be a medic so she could help teammates after battles. Sierr tore a piece of cloth from Ryusuke's undershirt and wrapped it around Kiero's arm. Ryusuke objected at first, but was instintly shushed by Sierra. She ever so carefully wrapped Kiero's arm.

The group walked back to the main camp,Sierra constantly worrying about Kiero's arm. "Sierra my arms fine. You can stop checking it." Sierra looked at Kiero. "Are you sure? The wounds are really deep." She said still looking at his arm. "Yes, yes I'm fine." Kiero said as a smoke bomb went off. Suddenly the instructor appeared. "You all did very well, showing very exceptional teamwork, as well as your own skills. All of you did great, except you Daichi." He said with a smirk.

Daichi groaned. Although Daichi was aggravated by the comment he decided he didn't really want to be a hunter. The group returned to their homes after a long days quest.

A few months passed, Kiero, Sierra, and Ryusuke are all growing into true full scale hunters. Daichi got a job as a farmer since being a hunter didn't work out very well for him.

* * *

><p>This is about it, My first fan fiction. Depending on reviews I might upload another chapter, so if you want anymore just let me know in the reviews.<p> 


	2. Kiero's Lonely Adventure

Well, Here is the second chapter to my MH story. Hope you like it. I think I have decided I'm going to try and upload a new chapter every Thursday/Friday. Depending on my motivation.

* * *

><p>The only sound heard was the cracking of trees and the sound of someone panting. Loud booming foot steps following close behind. Sierra and Ryusuke sat at a clearing, waiting with a pitfall infront of them. Kiero came bursting from the treeline, a Rathalos seconds later. Kiero lunged past the pitfall just as the rathalos tried to grip him with it's jaws. The Rathalos dropped down into the pitfall and was hit with 3 tranqs before falling asleep. "Good job with the running Kiero." Sierra said patting him on the shoulder. "Yeah, thanks." Kiero said panting with a smile. Ryusuke whistled and seconds later a group of felynes came and loaded the rathalos onto a cart.<p>

The Rathalos was wheeled away. Kiero stood up, "Mission complete." Kiero said as him Sierra and Ryusuke started to walk back to the blimp to go home. "Congrats Kiero, now we have the parts to get you that Wyvern Blade Blood." Ryusuke said. Kiero simply smiled and put his arms around Ryusuke and Sierra.

The group arrived back at the guild hall. Kiero went and upgraded his Katana. The blood katana was something Kiero was trying to gain for quite some time. When Kiero re-entered the guild hall he found a man frantically talking to the guild lady. Kiero walked over to hear the man say there was a kut-ku that had been attacking his home village, which was near the forest and hills area. Kiero walked over. "I'll help with your problem." The guild lady looked over at Kiero. "Okay, you can go back with the old man and kill the kut-ku." She said with a smile. Kiero and the old man walked to the blimp and took off to the forest and hills.

Sierra and Ryusuke both went home to rest. Daichi was just finished working his day on the farm, and was also home resting after a long day.

Kiero, unlike everybody at home who were resting, was feeling really tired, and weak. Kiero arrived at the old mans village where he got to meet the man's family and kids. They offered Kiero something to eat before he left to hunt the kut-ku. Kiero accepted but ate very little, he didn't want to take very much since the family looked very poor.

After a small rest Kiero set out, he was determined to find the kut-ku and kill it. For some odd reason though, Kiero could not find it. He searched the forest and hills end to end. He checked every area, even resorting to looking under rocks. (Sad, I know.) Eventually Kiero just gave up and sat down on a rock. As he sat in the spot he heard something. Kiero turned his head and to an aggravating surprise, there sat two Kut-ku, and to make it worse, one of them was a Blue Kut-ku.

Kiero let out a sigh, "Okay which one first." He said to himself but before he got a chance to do anything, they charged him. Kiero rolled out of the way and slashed at the Normal Kut-ku's wing. The blade left a small wound on it's wing, but nothing serious. Kiero turned around to find the Blue Kut-ku coming back with a second charge.

Kiero waited until just the right moment and slid right in between the Blue's legs, while sliding Kiero slashed right along it's stomach leaving a big wound. It fell over wounded, but not dead. Kiero turned to face the other Kut-ku who was sitting there watching him. The kut-ku began to charge him again this time unleashing fire balls in any direction it could. Kiero again waited until just the right moment and slid under it slashing as he did the blue.

After finishing the slide, Kiero stood there and stretched a bit and then put away his katana. "Well that was easy." He said with a smile as he sighed in relief. "I was expecting something big to show up.

Merely seconds after Kiero said that a loud roar came from near the treeline behind him...

* * *

><p>I know right? Don't you all love cliffhangers?<p> 


	3. Kiero Lonely Adventure Continued

Hey Everyone. (That reads this anyway) I know it has been a really really really (REALLY) long while since I last posted a chapter. I really did wanna upload one but I have just been really, really, really, (really) busy! Anyway here it is my newest chapter. It is pretty short so again I'm sorry. (Mainly because I said I would try to double the length of the second chapter.

* * *

>Ryusuke awoke from his nap to the sound of knocking on his door. He sat up groggily and waddled his way to the door. "Hello?" He asked as he opened it, rubbing his eyes from the sudden light that beamed in. "Hey, Have you seen Kiero? I can't find him at his house and he's not visiting Daichi either." Sierra said standing there in the doorway.<br>Ryusuke raised an eyebrow. "Really? I thought you always knew where Kiero was?" He said hinting towards something. Sierra looked at him kinda aggravated and then turned to walk away. "Right, see ya later." She said sarcastically as she walked back to her home as the last hour of daylight began.

Kiero whipped around to find...Nothing. "I could of swore-" Kiero managed to say as suddenly he felt something that felt like with a tongue like texture slap him into the air. Kiero landed down hard on the ground and he got back up. He turned back towards where he was hit from and saw something unusual. At just the right moment he saw a mirage of what appeared to be a large wyvern.

"I've got a feeling I'm not gonna be able to hunt this thing so I'm getting out of here." Kiero said as he turned and started running. Surprisingly the creature didn't follow him, or at least he thought since it hadn't attacked him in quite some time.

Kiero had made it half way to the village when something large charged, he could hear the ground shake as it smashed into him. Kiero flew through the air, crushing his arm as he impacted the ground. Kiero got up but to anger him more his left arm was now broken as he could no longer move it. "Why does this happen when I'm hunting alone!" Kiero shouted as he got a good look at the creature that hit him. There sat a large rathian glaring at him. Almost as if he had done something already to it.  
>'Maybe I can just run again' Kiero that as he tried to run but with quick movement the rathian quickly blocked his path. "Alright then I'll fight." Kiero said. The Rathian without warning suddenly bursted out three fireballs straight in a line. Kiero quickly dropped onto his back as they flew over him. He could hear his heart pounding as he laid there staring at the sky. For a moment almost forgetting about the rathian. Kiero jumped to his feet and rolled as the rathian began charging again. Unfortunately He rolled to early as the rathian changed course and again rammed him into the air. Kiero flew a couple of feet as he fell down onto the ground.<p>

Kiero stood up and looked at the rathian. It glared right back at him, appearing ready to charge again. Suddenly it blasted a large fireball directly at him. Kiero slid under the fireball and then jumped as the rathian began to charge again. He ran right along it's back and just before jumping off he slung out his katana and hacked off it's tail. Kiero rolled along the ground and then turned around. The rathian let out an angry roar as it lashed around and began charging, but stopped as he rolled. kiero got back on his feet feet as suddenly he felt it grab him with it's claws. The rathian lifted Kiero into the air, His limbs dangling as it gripped. The rathian landed in a nearby field and threw him. Kiero slid on his feet along the ground and stabbed the katana into the ground. Using it as something to stay standing. He could see blood gushing from his arm as he sat there. At the edge of the field he saw a cave which appeared to have eggs near the entrance. He stood up and walked a small bit forward and looked at the rathian. It appeared to almost smirk as it began charging again Kiero felt weak almost too weak to do anything, He felt even his vision become blurry as he Told himself 'Kill it.' Kiero pulled the katana out of the ground at the last second swung it around and then slammed the blade down straight through it's head.

Kiero looked down at the rathian. It lied there lifeless as he pulled out his katana and sheathed it. He began to walk away feeling tired and weak, his vision a blur as he told himself "Worst day ever." With those words Kiero fell unconscious.

Kiero awoke after a day or two of being unconscious. He looked around and saw Sierra, and Ryusuke sleeping in chairs. He spotted a note sitting in a chair with the letters "zZzZzZzZz" on it and under it stated, "Daichi gone to do farm work." Kiero sighed as he rested his head back and stared at the ceiling. The only thing that popped into his mind is "Did I ever get the money for my quest?" He sighed as he laid there. He started to try to get up but when he moved his entire body felt a shooting pain. "Guess I'm stuck here then." He said to himself as he closed his eyes and stayed laying there. He quickly fell back to sleep after closing his eyes.  
>After almost a week of being stuck in bed, covered in bandages, Kiero was allowed to walk around and stay at his home again. Although he couldn't currently hunt, he still enjoyed the freedom of it. Kiero continued to recover, and was soon feeling good enough that he could begin training. Although Sierra, Ryusuke, and Daichi all still would not let him go for a new quest.<p>

Kiero awoke one early morning to find that neither Sierra, or Ryusuke were at his home yet. He then realized he was up an hour earlier then they got up. Kiero quietly left his home, his Armor and Katana with him, and began to sneak his way to the guild which had just opened for hunters who like an early morning hunt. Kiero got himself a simple quest, just a quick hunt for a Kut-ku that had been terrorizing a small Jungle town. 


	4. Yeah, I know it's short

Hey Guys I know It's been forever since I uploaded a chapter, But I have been REALLY REALLY BUSY! Well anyway it's short, so enjoy! ^-^

* * *

><p>Sierra awoke a few hours later then she normally did as she sat there staring at the wall in her room. "Was I supposed to do something today?" She thought to herself. " Did you take care of Kiero?" Asked her feline. Before the feline new it Sierra was dressed and flew out the door. Sierra arrived at Kiero's to find him not there. "Not again!" She said angrily jumping up and down.<p>

Ryusuke awoke from his nice dream to the sound of knocking on his door. He groggily got up and waddled his way to the door to find Sierra there. "Deja vu." He said standing there. "Yeah whatever, have you seen Kiero!" She said sounding anxious. "Nope. But he's a pretty good hunter, I'm sure he's fine."

Kiero was sprinting through the jungle with a very nice family of Kut-ku behind him. "Why does this always happen when I hunt alone!" He said as he stopped and slid unbetween a Kut-ku's legs, basically cutting it down the middle. "One down, two to go." Kiero said as he set up a pitfall.

"My work is so boring." Daichi stated as him and a group of Feline's worked on the crops in the field. (Daichi's need some recognition right?)

Ryusuke and Sierra sat at a table in the guild hall. "I can't believe I let him run off again." Sierra said sitting there being all mopey. "Oh stop blaming yourself, Kiero's the reckless idiot." Ryusuke said chuckling to himself. "And your talking?" She snapped back. "What's that supposed to mean!" Ryusuke said loudly causing everyone in the hall to look at them. "Uhh, Hi." Ryusuke said waving with an awkward smile. " Idiot." Sierra said standing up and walking out of the room.

Kiero rested against a tree. breathing heavily as the last Kut-ku dropped to the ground. "I suppose I should get back, everyone is probably waiting to see me up and out of bed." Kiero said as he stood up and started to walk towards the village.

Ryusuke sat chatting with Daichi at the guild hall, Mainly talking about Daichi stuff, (Does anyone care about it, Well if you do. Sucks to be you, cause I don't ^-^) as Kiero came walking into the hall. "Hey it's Kiero." Ryusuke said waving as Kiero came and sat by them. "How was your hunt?" Daichi asked. "Oh you know. Kut-ku filled. How was your guys days?" Kiero asked. "Oh you know, boring." Both of them replied in unison. Ryusuke and Daichi looked at eachother. "Did we just say the same thing at the exact same time?" They asked eachother in unison again. "Okay how you two did that I will never understand." Kiero said before standing up and walking out of the Hall.

Kiero first stopped by his home to change out of his gear, and then he walked to Sierra's. Sierra heard someone at the door so she went and answered it. "Hell..." Kiero managed to get out before she slapped him in the face. "Don't you ever run off like that again!" She said before hugging him. "This hug is nice and all, but did you have to slap me so hard. My cheek is going numb." Kiero said as he rubbed his cheek which had a red hand print on it. "Umm, sorry about that." Sierra said laughing to herself. "Well, Like I was gonna say, Hello." Kiero said with a smile.

"Hi." Sierra said as both of them realized that now it's just awkward. "Well, see ya later." Kiero said walking away. "Bye." Sierra said closing the door and going back inside. "So you ever gonna tell him how you feel?" Asked her feline which had been standing behind the door. "Trust me, If I could I would." Sierra said sighing as she sat down on her bed. "And why can't you." Her feline asked. "Well, Umm... I don't know." Sierra said trying to think up a reason. "Exactly, your probably just scared." Her feline stated. "But what if he rejects me?" She asked. "Sweetey. I've been watching you since you were four. Your a beautiful young lady, you have a great personality, not to mention a great body. What guy wouldn't want you?" Her feline said smirking.

Kiero relaxed back in his bed. "Could this day suck anymo..." kiero was saying as he got cut off. (Is it me or do I cut him off a lot, Maybe I shou...) Kiero sat up as someone was knocking at his door. He walked over and answered it. He looked down to see Sierra standing there. "Hey, what's up." He asked. "The sky, but that's not the point. I have to tell you something." She said standing there. "Yeah what is it?" Kiero asked. "Well you see I-I Lo-" She said as suddenly shratnel came flying by and a large boom could be heard from the guild hall. "What was that?" Kiero said running to the area. "RUN AWAY!" Villagers screamed running the opposite way. Kiero arrived to find a- CLIFFHANGER!

* * *

><p>Kay, now enjoy leaving an angry review about how I left off like that and how I don't use enough action. Writing is hard. Don't try it, it sucks. No but it can be fun. I really should use more action though.<br>-Yes a lot more action  
>_I didn't ask you (.)<br>- Oh yeah well (X.x)Q_(.Q) Take that.  
>That's all folks.<p> 


End file.
